Talk:Gigglegibber Melodies
Bugged? Is this quest bugged? I've played along with (and failed at) the pots until they no longer light up in any combinations and become unclickable, but Imadeus still says "Don't talk to me. Play!" when I try to hail him, and my quest journal still says to play along with the pots. I haven't moved, so I didn't "stop and start and aggravate the king" or anything like that, either. --Saddare 01:56, 31 December 2008 (UTC) :This quest has ALWAYS been bugged in some way even since it's initial release the first time it ever appeared in game. Given the sheer torture that people have trying to complete this, I'm tempted to put a bugged tag on the main article and direct them to this talk page to discuss ways around it. I'm curious to know if anyone has completed the quest recently. I did it when it was first in game, but it was long enough ago that I don't remember how I managed it (only that it was frustrating). I got the quest again to see if it had changed and it had not, I still had troubles, and I deleted it because it was too aggravating.--Kodia 13:22, 31 December 2008 (UTC) ::I've done this quest numerous times on many different characters (a total of 10 times or so since you can do it twice for each character). My wife has also done the quest an equal number of times on her characters. She figured out that it seems to work much better when move to the other side of the table (opposite of the quest giver) so that the cymbals are on your right hand side. Once it starts, as long as you don't move, the quest will continue through to the end. It's also helpful to either have a pen & paper handy to write down the order, or use /say to record which pots to hit on each round. Hope that helps. --Wrog 14:51, 31 December 2008 (UTC) :::This quest still has a problem in 2009 :( However, you can complete it. As Wrog suggested, be sure to stand on the opposite side of the table from Imadeus. While you will always fail, even when hitting the pots in the correct order, the quest will continue and eventually complete. --AndonSage 19:49, December 10, 2009 (UTC)AndonSage ::::Part of the issue is the delay of on-screen messages. If one does not perform the sequence rapidly, the round fails. Stand opposite the questgiver as suggested, and take note of the order. Mouse over the first pot in the sequence, and press F on your keyboard the instant it becomes interactive. The casting bar will activate. The instant it expires, and you strike the pot, mouse over the next pot and press F again, without delay. Do this in order, ignoring the on-screen messages as to when to start. You should find greater success, though even when playing the correct sequence, there appears to be occasional random and unwarranted failure. A revision of this quest is certainly in order on the developer front. Sesketh 20:45, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::As of 2010, it seems to be working much better. Just start immediately when the pots become clickable instead of waiting for the screen to flash Start. McJeff (talk this way)/ 09:52, December 9, 2010 (UTC) December 13, 2014 (UTC) Looks like its actually working as advertised today. Now its a game of Simple Simon, I played it with the cymbol on the right side. The last round went like this 2, 2, 2, 2, 3, 1, 2, 2 not sure if the same for everyone else but more like will be 8 pots you have to hit in a specific order. The order is always played first then you have to repeat it. Then I got my key. Good Luck from Silentnite (GUK) Do not play anything and it will auto-complete What I did was think to myself... the king wants quiet, right? So do not play anything... banging pots with spoons is not quiet. The quest went through 4 "failed" cycles, and completed, gave me a key and on I went. I did back away and return to the table "break" the music cycle once if that had anything to do with it. But I think it has to do with the quiet. --------------12/26/16 - the only way I could get the quest to progress was to stand directly on top of the table. It would occasionally allow me to hit the symbol. Once the song ran through once, I received a "good enough" from Imadeus Gigglegibber and the quest was completed.